The delivery of plants to customers by florists, nurseries, etc. in delivery vehicles presents a substantial problem because of the fragile nature of many of the plant containers, particularly vases, urns and the like which have pedestal bases. Obviously, containers of this type must be afforded a substantial degree of protection in a moving vehicle.
The present invention provides a weighted holder for containers having pedestal bases. A bottom chamber formed in the holder is filled with a heavy material such as sand for stability, and adjustment means is provided to accommodate and confine containers having pedestal bases of varying heights.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide holder means for plant containers of the type provided with pedestal bases, to captivate the container against movement while being delivered to a customer in a moving vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide adjustment means for the holder to accommodate plant containers having pedestal bases of varying heights.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to stabilize the holder such as a bottom chamber filled with a heavy material, sand, for example.